Light of soul: La cacería de la luz
by Fantoche xD
Summary: La cacería de la luz, un ritual del que no se sabe nada. La única información que se tiene es que asesinan personas con una sola similitud... Brent un chico de 18 años es uno de la lista, sin embargo el no sabe nada sobre esto y tampoco esta consciente de sus habilidades. Por otro lado, lor Ikari Warriors y el K' Team se interpondrán en esta matanza.
1. Capitulo 1: El primer destello de luz

**¡Hola chicos soy yo! :D**

 **Lamento mucho el tiempo que los deje solos, y sin actualizar, espero que me perdonen :,(**

 **La verdad no sé cuánto tiempo tarde en subir el capítulo 2, pero les prometo que no tardara más de un mes :,v**

 **Recuerdo haberles anunciado en el resumen que modificaría el fic y eso hice :v Le volví a cambiar el nombre a Jack, también cambie el giro de la historia, pero lo demás ustedes lo averiguaran.**

 **Sin tanta guasa los dejo con el capítulo**

* * *

Capítulo 1

El primer destello de luz (Parte 1)

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—Desperté acelerado al escuchar al unísono a mis padres.

— ¿Qué hora es?—Pregunté mientras me tallaba los ojos, aún seguía cansado.

—Las 7 de la mañana. —Contestó mi madre.

— ¿Porque tan temprano?

— ¿Porque tan amargo Brent?—Pregunto mi hermano con tono molesto.

—Olvídalo. —Respondí. —Pero muchas gracias. —Agregue abrazando a todos.

—Bueno, al menos agradeciste. Al parecer si tienes un corazón en ese cuerpo frío. —Dijo mi padre con unas pequeñas carcajadas.

—Pues se volvió piedra para poder vestirme, así que vamos salgan rápido.

—Está bien, te vemos abajo, recuerda que ya tienes 18 años y...

—Si mama, iremos por mi identificación.

—Y por tu licencia de conducir, ya no necesitaras el permiso.

—Ah sí, eso lo olvide. Bueno ya salgan.

Al salir mi madre del cuarto cerré la puerta y tome mi teléfono para ver mis mensajes nuevos. Y evidentemente el primero fue de mi mejor amiga, Scarlet.

"Hola Brent ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Jajajaja. ¿Te imaginas? 18 años, aunque te tardaste mucho, que no se te suba a la cabeza, recuerda que eres el más pequeño de nosotros 3, siendo Derek el mayor por un año, luego estoy yo con 18 años y al final tu que eres menor que yo por 4 meses, en fin.

Aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos los 3, hace 3 años, pero eso dejemos lo por la tarde ¿De acuerdo? ¡Nos vemos!"

Al principio fruncí el ceño por ver que seguía burlándose de mi edad, pero eso no duro mucho. Una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro al recordar momentos que vivimos los 3 juntos, luego apague el teléfono y empecé a buscar ropa. Debido a que mi cuarto era un desastre fue difícil distinguir cual era limpia y cual era sucia. Finalmente encontré un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera un poco larga, con un estampado que decía "New York" en el pecho, color azul y unas botas negras cortas.

Al bajar a la sala encontré a mis padres algo desesperados.

—Brent ¿Porque tanto tiempo?—Pregunto mi madre algo molesta.

—Lo siento, no sabía que ponerme.

—Ya vamos por tu identificación, que no está cercas de casa. —Exclamo mi hermano.

Al salir de casa pude observar las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían hacia el suelo, era una pequeña llovizna.

—Rápido, entren al auto. —Dijo papá.

—Ya vamos. —Conteste tranquilo. No me daba igual el que me mojara por más pequeña que sea la lluvia, al contrario, disfrutaba ver la lluvia; algunas personas toman la lluvia como algo triste, deprimente; para mí la lluvia era algo que se disfruta con cada parte de tu ser, era tranquilidad y también tenía su pizca de felicidad. Me convertía en niño y no podía evitar caminar por los charcos, patearlos y mojar a mis amigos y terminar todos empapados para que al día siguiente nos dé resfriado y estemos en cama todo el día...

Al salir de casa la lluvia empezaba a ser un poco más fuerte, Sam cerraba su ventana cuando voltee a verlo. Yo por otra parte me coloque los audífonos que cargaba en el bolsillo de mi sudadera, encendí el celular y empecé a reproducir mi repertorio de música. Mientras escuchaba música veía por la ventana todo lo que mis ojos me permitía y una de esas cosas era la lluvia.

—Papá ¿Falta mucho?—Pregunte quitándome un audífono

—Si Brent, hace poco salimos, y con esta lluvia posiblemente tardemos mucho. —Me contesto sin despegar la mirada al camino. — ¿Porque?—Pregunto.

—Quería descansar un poco más, solo eso. —Le respondí. —Me levantan cuando lleguemos.

—De acuerdo. —Respondió mamá.

Volví a colocarme el audífono y cerré los ojos mientras la música sonaba por mi cabeza. Por no descansar lo suficiente fue sencillo conciliar el sueño y caer dormido...

* * *

" _¿Dónde me encuentro?" Eso me pregunte al levantarme del suelo, al parecer me encontraba en una fábrica abandonada, pero algo estaba mal ahí, sentía una presencia temible, como si se tratase de algún monstruo._

 _Decidí caminar por el lugar para averiguar de dónde provenía esa presencia. Sin avisar un objeto salió disparado con dirección contraria a la que iba caminando, impactándose contra mí y provocando que caiga al suelo. Cuando intente mover aquel objeto me di cuenta que era una persona._

— _¡Ahí estas Brent!—Dijo al levantarse, al parecer se trataba de un chico de mi estatura y de cabellos azules, solo eso pude distinguir. Desconocía la razón del porque sabía mi nombre. — ¡Levanta te! Tenemos que buscar a_ _Scarlet_ _y a Nao. —Exclamo. Entonces me levante y pude distinguir mejor al chico, pero algo me sorprendió, la fábrica se encontraba en llamas y aquel sujeto estaba herido, se le veían unos ligeros raspones en todo su cuerpo y un moretón en la mejilla derecha, como si hubiera tenido una pelea. Después recordé lo que había dicho "Tenemos que buscar a Scarlet y a Nao"_

— _¿Que hace aquí Scarlet?—Le pregunte confundido._

— _¿Como que hace aquí?—Pregunto. —Viene con nosotros, estamos en una misión de vida o muerte, ahora deja de estar dormido y ponte a buscar la, yo buscare a Nao. K' y Kula están reteniendo a K9999 y Ángel, démonos prisa._

 _Desconocía quien era el o alguno de los que mencionaba, pero tenía que buscar a Scarlet y sacarla de ese lugar lo más pronto posible._

 _Entonces volví a sentir aquella presencia tan temible, así que deje de buscar a Scarlet y empecé a buscar el origen de aquella presencia._

— _¡Brent al suelo!—Me gritaron. Cuando voltee a ver de quien se trataba me di cuenta que era Scarlet, corría en dirección mía, iba a moverme pero ella salto de la nada y me derribo, haciendo que cayera encima de mí._

— _¿Que te sucede Scarlet? ¿Qué rayos haces en un lugar así?—Le pregunte confundido y molesto._

— _Shh. —Dijo mientras me tapaba la boca con su mano. —Él está enfrente de nosotros._

— _¿De quién hablas?—Pregunte. —Has te a un lado me voy a levantar, y tu vienes conmigo, este lugar es peligroso. —La moví para poder levantarme._

— _¡Brent cuidado!—Escuche gritar al chico de cabellos azules detrás de Scarlet. — ¡Detrás de ti!_

 _Voltee para ver de lo que se trataba y pude observar una silueta negra, de la nada empezó a caer cajas incendiadas enfrente de aquella silueta que simulaba un chico, o eso pude distinguir ya que se apreciaba una sombra. Sin avisar aquella sombra corría a gran velocidad hacia mí, de su brazo derecho surgía una especie de cuchilla con las mismas sombras que rodeaban su cuerpo, haciendo que se deje ver el rostro. Cuando supe quién era, era demasiado tarde._

— _¿Derek?..._

 _Sentí como la cuchilla me atravesaba el corazón, caí al suelo, empezando a desangrar me. Después todo se volvió blanco..._

* * *

— ¡Brent despierta!—Grito mi hermano menor Sam.

Desperté completamente acelerado, con la respiración muy rápida y sudaba demasiado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Pregunto preocupada mamá.

—Sí, estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla.

—Está bien. —Comento papá. —Ya llegamos Brent.

— ¿Me pasan la carpeta?—Pregunte tallando me los ojos.

—Aquí esta Brent. —Contesto Sam dándome la carpeta.

—Vamos ya. —Exclamo papá

Mientras caminaba hacia el edificio me pasaba por la cabeza aquella pesadilla de hace un momento. Aquellas personas que nunca vi en mi vida, recordaba con dificultad sus nombres, "Nao, "K'" y "Kula". Lo más extraño fue que nunca escuche el nombre del chico de cabellos azules. También recuerdo que menciono dos nombres más, "K9999" y "Ángel" y que K' y Kula los estaba reteniendo ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Scarlet también se encontraba en ese lugar, aquella fabrica que de un momento a otro estaba incendiándose. Pero volviendo a lo anterior ¿Que hacia Scarlet ahí? ¿Estaba involucrada con lo que dijo el peli azul?

Y esa presencia monstruosa, no la sentí al ver a Scarlet, o al peli azul; puedo pensar que sería uno de los que menciono:

Podría ser Nao, K' o Kula. Posiblemente seria ese tal K9999, o Ángel, pero tengo la sensación de que se trataba de aquella sombra que me ataco, aunque no logro recordar quien era, ya que, antes de atacarme las sombras que lo rodeaban desaparecieron de todo su cuerpo, llegando hacia el brazo derecho y así se formase esa cuchilla que me asesino. Pero era eso, una simple pesadilla, no podría imaginarme algo así, estaría fuera de la realidad.

. — ¿Estas bien? Pareces pensar en algo. —Pregunto papá.

—Sí, estoy bien. Intente recordar que estaba soñando, pero ya no lo recuerdo.

— ¿Era importante?—Comento mamá.

—No lo creo. —Respondí.

Y era verdad, solo era un sueño era muy poco probable que sucedan tantas cosas que parecían sacados de un cuento, una historia ficticia.

Después de entregar todos los documentos que necesitaba fui a que me tomaran la foto, eso para mí era algo nostálgico a cuando iba en la primaria y tenía que ir y sentarme sin hacer algún movimiento súbito, ni sonreír, faltaba poco para que me prohibieran respirar en el momento que sacaran la foto y solté una pequeña risa, el fotógrafo se dio cuenta y me dijo que solo sonriera, era algo fácil al recordar eso.

El flash me segó por un corto tiempo, después de eso todo fue rápido y en menos de lo que cantara un gallo finalmente obtuve mi identificación.

—Lo único que falta es que vayas a hacer tu examen de conducir. —Comento papá.

— ¿Es complicado?—Pregunte nervioso.

—No te preocupes, lo harás bien.

—Entonces será mejor que vayamos de una vez.

Salimos de aquel edificio y subimos al auto.

— ¿Que tan apartado está el lugar de aquí?—Pregunte colocando me un audífono.

—No está lejos, a 15 minutos. —Respondió papá.

—Genial, entonces démonos prisa.

Al encender mi celular observe que ya era medio día, y no era raro ya que vivíamos algo apartados de la ciudad. Teníamos que pasar por un largo camino en el que se podía observar pastos verdes.

Papá encendió el auto y fuimos por mi licencia, yo seguía con los audífonos puestos observando la ciudad, la gente que caminaba de un lado a otro, pude ver que el cielo empezaba a despejarse, al parecer ya no llovería más tarde. De la nada, volví a intentar recordar aquel sueño ya que tenía la cuestión de quien era ese sujeto que me asesino. También me cuestionaba quienes eran esos "K', Kula, Nao, K999, Ángel y el peli azulado" pero ya no podía recordar nada, le deje de tomar importancia y volví a observar tranquilo la ciudad, calle por calle hasta que llegásemos a la escuela de conducir. A pesar de que pude ir a estudiar ahí y tener la licencia en menos de 1 mes, decidí que sería mejor hacer solamente el examen, no por nada estas últimas 3 semanas me puse a estudiar sobre la conducción.

—Llegamos. —Exclamo papá.

—De eso me di cuenta. —Conteste burlón.

—Entonces también te habrás dado cuenta que ya debes irte ¿Cierto?—Añadió algo molesto por mi manera de responder.

Deje de responder sabiendo las consecuencias de hacer enojar lo y salí del auto con otra carpeta llena de documentos míos.

Al entrar al edificio fui a preguntar sobre el examen de conducir con lo que me dijeron que ahí mismo daban instrucciones sobre el examen. Me pidieron los documentos, a lo cual respondí sacándolos de la carpeta, al parecer olvide una cosa importante, las fotocopias de la identificación.

— ¿Puedo ir a sacarlas rápido?—Pregunte algo apenado.

—Puedes ir a sacar las copias al fondo de este pasillo. —Contesto señalando el pasillo de la izquierda. —Al final del pasillo encontraras un cuarto con una copiadora.

—Muchas gracias. —Respondí.

Y así corrí hacia el pasillo, cuando de la nada salió una chica algo particular; quería detenerme y evitar chocar con ella pero estábamos tan cercas uno del otro que ya era inevitable.

—Kyaa!—Escuche gritar a la chica. Y en un instante ella me tomo del brazo y me derribo, parecía una técnica de yudo.

Mientras yo seguía en el suelo ella se sentó en mi abdomen y me jalo de la playera.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! Eres de NESTS ¿Cierto?—Empezó a preguntar agresivamente.

Algo en ella no estaba bien, y no me refería a su manera de actuar, era su apariencia, cuando salió de la nada note que su cabello era color miel y ahora que me tiene contra el suelo el color cambio a azul celeste...

— ¿Que es un NESTS?—Pregunte confundido.

—No intentes engañar a Kula. —Contesto enojada. —Protegeré a K' de cualquiera que le quiera hacer daño.

En ese momento recordé aquel sueño que tuve, ese sujeto menciono ambos nombres.

— ¿Que estás haciendo Kula?—Pregunto molesto un chico detrás de ella.

— ¡K' Aleja te, te hará daño!—Grito más agresiva aquella chica.

—Deja lo en paz Kula. —Comento tranquilo aquel chico.

—Pero...

—Ya.

—Está bien. —Finalmente me soltó y se levantó.

—Chicos, ahí están. —Llego otra chica más, esta aparentaba ser mayor que ellos. — ¿Sucedió algo?—Pregunto confundida.

—No nada hermana. —Respondió el chico colocándose unas gafas de sol rojas. —Solo que Diamond choco con este chico. —Añadió señalándome. — ¿Qué tal te fue en el examen?—Pregunto cambiando de tema.

La chica suspiro y después con emoción saco su licencia; al parecer no me di cuenta que la chica llamada "Kula" volvió a cambiar su cabello de celeste al rubio miel, pero ella estaba mucho más feliz, supongo que fue porque la otra chica aprobó su examen. Luego me miro.

—Lamento haberte derribado. —Dijo disculpándose. — ¿No les harás daño cierto?—Pregunto seria.

—No los conozco así que no debes preocuparte. —Conteste tranquilo. —Por cierto. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Tengo...

—Ella tiene 18 años ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?—Interrumpió enojado aquel chico.

—No, por nada, solo que no lo aparenta. —Respondí algo intimidado.

—Deja lo ya K'. —Dijo su hermana. — ¿Cómo te llamas chico?—Pregunto cambiando de tema.

—Mi nombre es Brent... Brent Clarkson

—Mucho gusto Brent, mi nombre es Muchiko, él es mi hermano menor K' y ella es nuestra amiga Kula. —Dijo señalando a ambos chicos, los cuales saludaron. — ¿Vienes a hacer tu examen?—Pregunto.

—Así es. —Asentí emocionado.

—Espero que lo apruebes, suerte. —Comento amigable Muchiko. —Nosotros nos vamos, espero nos volvamos a encontrar.

—Gracias. —Respondí. —Así será, nos veremos en otro momento, un gusto conocerlos.

Y así ellos partieron del edificio mientras que yo fui a sacar las copias que necesitaba. Cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que paso en un instante empecé a reír, imaginar encontrarse con gente única como ellos, en especial esos dos... K' y Kula, ambos tenían algo que los hacia únicos, y cuando volviera a encontrarme los descubriría que es. Me intrigo que Kula pudiese cambiar así de fácil su color de cabello, y sus ojos rubíes, supongo que esos eran pupilentes por eso no le di tanta importancia desde un principio, y con K' era algo distinto, su cabello era completamente blanco, tés morena y ojos azules que evitaban en todo momento contacto con los míos o los de Kula, él era un enigma para mí, no podía imaginarme que pensaba de mi o de Kula en ese momento. Y su hermana Muchiko parecía una chica común y corriente, aunque K' no se parece mucho a Muchiko.

"Dejemos eso para otro momento, ahora la prioridad es el examen de conducir". Pensé y con las copias en mano volví con la mujer que se encontraba enfrente de la entrada.

* * *

Por otro lado:

— ¿Que sucedió realmente Kula?—Pregunto Muchiko mientras entrábamos al auto.

—Yo iba saliendo del cuarto de espera, entonces el apareció de la nada, parecía que iba a derribarme, entonces yo lo tome de su brazo y lo derribe. —Respondió bastante tranquila. —Por un momento creí que era de NESTS entonces me senté encima de él y lo empecé a interrogar.

—Espera un momento ¿De dónde aprendiste eso?—Le cuestione confundido.

—Lo vi en la Tv, era un torneo de Judo, entonces vi al señor Goro hacer eso y me gusto. —Soltó una pequeña risa después de responder.

— ¿Y porque pensaste que era de NESTS?— Volvió a cuestionar mi hermana a Kula.

— ¿Acaso no sentiste esa cantidad de poder?—Su cara había cambiado al comentar eso. —K' tu si debiste sentir eso. —Me miro triste, como si la estuviésemos tomando por loca.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Kula tenía razón, ese chico Brent me provocaba algo de escalofríos, no hice nada al respecto como Kula, porque supuse que Brent no estaba consiente de esa cantidad de poder que poseía y sea lo que sea que pudiese controlar, era como una bomba andante.

—Así que era el...—Comente algo serio. —Pero solo pude sentir un poder bastante débil Kula, quizás por haberte asustado sentiste eso.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero... ¿Y tú que poder crees que tenga Brent?

—No lo sé...—Buscaba algo familiar a lo que sentía con Brent. —Ahora que lo mencionas, es algo familiar al de la chica que participo el año pasado. ¿Cómo se llamaba?...

— ¿La chica que buscaba al sujeto de flamas verdes? ¿Te refieres a Elisabeth Blanctorche?—Comento Muchiko por intuición.

—Elisabeth...—Murmuré. —Sí, es ella.

—Por cierto ¿Que le habrá pasado a ese chico? Se llamaba Ash Crimson ¿No?—Interrumpió Máxima mientras manejaba el auto.

—Murió...—Respondí serio, volteando la mirada a la ventana, observando las calles.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?...—Volvió a preguntar Max.

—Heidern me lo contó todo. —Respondí.

— ¿Y para que lo hizo?—Me cuestiono Muchiko. — ¿Acaso tiene que ver con la cacería de luz?—Pregunto confundida.

—No lo sé...—Respondí. —Pero de algo estamos seguros, esto es obra de NESTS.

—Hay algo que no comprendo...—Comento Max. — ¿Para qué NESTS necesita asesinar a todo el que tenga Ictiokinesis? ¿Y porque no está Elisabeth y ese Brent del que hablan en la lista?—Pregunto mientras sacaba un carpeta con 1 sola hoja. En esa hoja se encontraba una lista de personas con sus respectivas fotos, nombres, edades y direcciones, la mayoría vive aquí en South town.

—No confirme que Brent fuera Ictiokinetico, solo sentí algo familiar del. —Conteste agresivo.

En ese momento nuestros teléfonos empezaron a sonar al mismo tiempo, al darnos cuenta de que era el mismo número el que nos estaba llamando a todos nosotros.

Respondimos a la llamada misteriosa y evidentemente se trataba de Heidern informándonos sobre la "Cacería de la luz", al parecer se han encontrado a más personas que pueden crear/controlar la luz. Se nos pidió que fuésemos a casa de nuevo para recibir la nueva lista.

"¿Hay más?". Pensé "En esta lista hay 10 personas, solo una a muerto y cuando hayamos el cuerpo había una nota, era información sobre la cacería y quienes son los responsables, entonces empezamos a actuar. ¿Cuantos más serán?"

—Sera mejor que vallamos. —Dije mientras colgaba la llamada.

—Entonces coloquen se el cinturón de seguridad, iremos rápido. —Dijo mientras aceleraba.

Mientras íbamos camino a casa me puse a pensar que tan arriesgada era la cacería, no solo por los Ictiokineticos, nosotros correríamos riesgo al intentar proteger a todos ellos y me preocupan más mi hermana y sobre todo Kula, sabiendo que el enemigo es NESTS ella no parara hasta dar con ellos y lo mismo pasa con Muchiko. Lo único que me queda es protegerlas a las dos.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a casa, al entrar encontramos un sobre.

—Debemos cambiar la cerradura de la puerta, otra vez. —Comento Max al observar cómo fue forzada la puerta. —Y deberíamos darles una copia de las llaves al sujeto que entra a esta casa.

—Olvida eso, mira, hay otros 5 más en la lista y Brent esta en ella...—Dijo Kula con tristeza. —También esta Elisabeth.

—Dios...—Dijo mi hermana colocando sus manos en su boca. —Tenemos que advertirles...

Mi hermana fue interrumpida por nuestros teléfonos otra vez, era de nuevo e el comandante Heidern.

—Muchiko, tú y tu equipo vayan por el segundo, está corriendo riesgo, las cámaras de la ciudad muestran a 3 clones de Kyo dirigirse a la casa ¡Vallan rápido!

—Rápido no tenemos tiempo que perder. —Exclamo Max. —Suban al auto.

—Yo me adelantaré.—Y desaparecí como una sombra dirigiendo me a la casa de la segunda luz, se trataba de una chica de nombre Leslie de 20 años, vive a unas cuantas cuadras de nuestra casa así que no fue difícil llegar.

Al llegar a la casa la puerta había sido derribada, tuve un mal presentimiento y decidí entrar, busque por todos lados y no encontraba a la chica, ni rastro de algún clon, sin embargo, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, muestra de que ellos llegaron primero. Saque el celular y llame a Max informándole sobre lo sucedido.

—Compañero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Llegaste a tiempo?—Contesto.

—No... La casa es un desastre, cualquier cosa en el suelo, los muebles con algunas quemaduras, los platos rotos, todo está hecho un desastre. —Exclame decepcionado y eufórico. —Los clones llegaron primero.

—Oh K'...—Dijo mi hermana decaída. —Te veremos en la casa, le informare de una vez al comandante.

—Entendido. —Y colgué.

Sin embargo no me iba a rendir tan fácil, volví a buscar por todos lados, desde la sala hasta la cochera.

Finalmente la había encontrado, se encontraba en la cochera después de todo, aunque eso no cambio nada ya que la chica se encontraba con quemaduras de tercer grado en todo su cuerpo, su corazón dejaba de latir, además de que tenía una herida bastante interesante en la espalda, se trataba de un hueco no muy profundo cerca de la columna, empecé a tener escalofríos y volví a dejar el cuerpo como lo encontré, volví a llamar para confirmarles que la chica había sido asesinada.

—Hola, chicos ya está confirmado, la chica fue asesinada, la encontré en la cochera, en casa les doy los detalles.

—Entendido, no tardes, puede ser peligroso. —Respondió Max.

Colgué el teléfono y salí de la casa.

Mientras caminaba saque un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo y lo encendí. Le di un jalón al cigarro y mantuve el humo del tabaco en mi garganta, eso me ayudaba a entender mejor las cosas, después sople el humo dejando que fuera a dirección del viento.

"Necesitamos rescatar a Bren" . Pensé "También necesitamos a Blanctorche, ellos nos ayudaran a estar parejos en esta pelea". Después empecé a correr hacia la casa para decirles sobre Brent y Elisabeth, era de gran importancia que ellos dos nos ayudasen en esto...

* * *

Mientras tanto Brent:

—Achús. —Estornude. Al parecer alguien hablo de mí, supuse que eran mis padres preguntándose cómo me habría ido en el examen, no tienen ni idea...

Saliendo del edificio subí al auto.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el examen Brent?—Pregunto Sam.

—Nada bien. —Respondí decepcionado. —Los nervios me jugaron una mala pasada.

—Qué mala suerte. —Comento papa. —Pero descuida, podrás hacer el examen en otro momento.

—Tienes razón. —Respondí. —Volvamos a casa.

Papa encendió el auto y fuimos hacia la casa, volviendo por el mismo camino largo que llevaba a ella.

Mientras el auto avanzaba saliendo de la ciudad, yo miraba a la ventana algo deprimido, papa tenía razón en que podía volverlo a repetir, pero tenía el potencial para poderlo pasar en el primer intento.

Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, era papa, había detenido el auto.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Le pregunte confundido.

—Hay tres personas enfrente que no quieren quitar del camino. —Respondió mientras les tocaba el claxon eufórica mente.

Asome mi cabeza por la ventana para observar de quien se trataba, se me erizo la piel al ver que eran tres chicos, los tres eran iguales, misma ropa, mismo cabello, mismos rostro. Lo más aterrador era su mirada penetradora, y su sonrisa, una sonrisa siniestra, un sentimiento de terror me invadió y por puro instinto subí la ventana y le coloque el seguro a la puerta.

— ¡Rápido cierren las puertas!—Grite. — ¡Papa acelera!

Papa hizo caso y piso el acelerador llevándose consigo uno de ellos, el solo salió volando atrás del auto, mire atrás para observar que los otros dos seguían de pie, mirando al sujeto que papa arrollo que no se movía en ese momento. El pánico invadió mi cuerpo cuando note que ese sujeto se levantó como si nada le hubiera pasado, luego empezaron a correr los tres hacia nosotros.

— ¡Mas rápido! !Vienen detrás de nosotros!—Grite más asustado.

— ¡Esto es lo más rápido que podemos ir!

Tal vez fue exagerado de mi parte el decirle eso porque los tres sujetos no podían alcanzar nos, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Al voltear nuevamente atrás note que ya no podían seguirnos el paso y sentí un alivio. Pero no duro mucho cuando mire enfrente y vi que otro sujeto estaba enfrente de nosotros, no faltaría mucho para que nos acercáramos a él, lo curioso era que este no era igual a los tres tipos de atrás, él tenía el cabello azul, no pude notar como iba debido a que una capa roja tapaba casi todo su cuerpo.

Al acercarnos más el sujeto seguía ahí, sin hacer algún movimiento.

— ¿Qué hago?—Pregunto papa.

—Sigue adelante, se tendrá que quitar. —Respondí. —Y si no se piensa mover... Tendrás que arrollarlo...

En ese momento el peli azul levanto su mano derecha, un guante brillante lo cubría hasta el codo. Se me erizo la piel al ver como su brazo se deformaba de una manera aterradora, como si estuviera vivo, así fue hasta que tomo forma de una escopeta apuntando hacia nosotros.

— ¡Cuidado!—Grite y tome a Sam y nos agachamos.

Escuche un sonido similar al de una escopeta siendo disparada, junto con el del parabrisas siendo penetrado, haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

— ¿Están bi...

Entre en shock al ver a mis padres, ambos habían recibido el impacto de la escopeta, intente moverlos reiterando que seguían con vida, no hubo respuesta de ello.

— ¿Que le paso a nuestros padres?—Pregunto Sam levantándose.

—Vámonos. —Lo tome del brazo y abrí la puerta.

Al salir del auto empezamos a correr por aquellos pastos verdes, gritando por ayuda, ignorando a aquel sujeto. Corrimos y corrimos, intentando huir de ellos, me detuve un momento para girar la cabeza viendo si nos seguían, no había nadie.

Al voltear tome de a Sam y corrimos hacia un árbol para descansar un momento, estábamos en una situación en la que nuestras vidas corrían peligro pero no podíamos seguir corriendo. Al llegar al árbol nos detuvimos a tomar aliento.

— ¡¿Que está pasando?!—Grito Sam aterrado. — ¡¿Dónde están mama y papa?!

—Ya no están...—Intente mantener la calmar, reteniendo mis lágrimas.

Sam solo se quedó callado, se recostó en el árbol y se echó a llorar, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que se desahogara y seguir corriendo, pero no teníamos tiempo para eso.

—Vámonos, no tenemos tiempo que...

De un momento a otro ya una pequeña parte de mi abdomen estaba perforada por una especie de taladro, al momento fue saliendo lentamente del mismo y lo único que podía sentir era un líquido caliente saliendo de la herida, me pase la mano y evidentemente era sangre, termine en el suelo arrodillado por el dolor.

—Al parecer no corrieron lo suficiente. —Mire hacia arriba de mí y note que se trataba del mismo tipo que mato a mis padres. —Pero descuida, ya terminara tu sufrimiento, sin embargo primero veras como se ira tu pequeño hermano.

Y cuando estaba a punto de gritarle a Sam que huyera ya era demasiado tarde, uno de los tres sujetos lo había tomado del cuello.

—Te pudiste haber entregado tu solo chico, pero decidiste involucrar a toda tu familia y mira, todos morirán por tu culpa.

— ¿Entregarme? No sé ni quiénes son. —Respondí con dificultad.

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! —Grito furioso. —La cacería de la luz… Dime… ¡Dime donde se encuentras las demás luces!

—No lo sé…—Respondí a punto de llorar. — ¡No sé de qué me hablas! —Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

—Mata al niño. —Dijo con seriedad.

Aquel sujeto empezó a apretar cada vez más el cuello de Sam, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía de qué hablaba. Tan solo esa mañana estaba con mi familia sonriendo y ahora… Estaba observando cómo le quitaban la vida a mi hermano, lo único que me quedaba de lo que era mi familia.

Solo podía observar a Sam, que perdía las fuerzas, lo único que podía hacer era observar, cerré los ojos para no hacerlo.

— ¡No! —Grite con un sonido de desesperación.

Un ardor empezaba a aparecer en mi espalda, sentía como si mi espalda estuviera cubierta de fuego, abrí los ojos y note una pequeña luz que me rodeaba, las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, y, esperando morir volví a cerrar mis ojos y de un momento a otro todo estaba blanco para mí, posiblemente era mi fin.

* * *

Mientras bajaba a la sala vi que Kula miraba las noticias, me dio curiosidad que no dijera nada y me acerque a preguntarle que tenía.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablarle mi celular empezó a sonar, era otra llamada de Heidern.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es la décimo quinta luz, Brent Clarkson… él está…

El celular cayó al suelo, eso atrajo la atención de Kula, al verla note que tenía una expresión de sorpresa y terror, como si supiera lo que yo estoy pensando. Incline mi cabeza para ver que la noticia que estaba pasando era en vivo.

 _"Se haya gran cráter al lado de la carretera que lleva a Southtown. También se encuentra auto en el cual, 2 personas fueron asesinadas, aun no se encuentra al autor del crimen"_

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

 **La verdad no quiero comentar sobre este capítulo, me siento nervioso de que tan mal o bien quedo el que cambiara muchas cosas :,v**

 **No olviden dejar un review, no importa que si es algo malo o bueno, me gustaría ver sus opiniones acerca de esto, y siempre los llevare en mi corazón (?)**

 **Nos vemos luego :D**

 **PD: También cambiare la portada, solo que necesito algo de tiempo, espero que lo entiendan :,v**


	2. Capitulo 2: El primer destello de luz

**He vuelto! *voz malvada* (?)**

 **Por fin he terminado este capítulo, lamento el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar, lo que pasa es que tuve un bloqueo mental, un LARGO bloqueo :,v**

 **Procurare ser más constante con los capítulos ;;**

 **Sin más, los dejare con el capítulo 2 (Gracias a los que me dejan reviews y a los que leen esta humilde historia, se ganaron un lugar en mi corazon (?) xD)**

* * *

Capítulo 2

El primer destello de luz (Parte 2)

— ¿Que sucede Heidern?

—Es la décimo quinta luz, Brent Clarkson. Él está... Desaparecido.

El celular se me resbalo de las manos por el impacto de la noticia, eso atrajo la atención de Kula que me miro con una expresión de sorpresa, o miedo, en ese momento no lograba distinguirlo. Con dificultad logre ver que estaban transmitiendo en vivo las noticias.

"Gran cráter aparece de la nada al lado de una carretera que lleva a Southtown, también se encontró a dos personas asesinadas en un auto, se desconoce al autor del crimen"

Algo en mi cabeza me decía que estaba relacionado con la desaparición de Brent.

Al momento de ver la noticia, tome mi teléfono que estaba en el suelo y con euforia empecé a interrogar a Heidern, este accedió fácilmente, pareciera que me iba a informar sobre todo sin necesidad de presionarlo.

—Cuando iba con su familia en una carretera que salía de Southtown, fue atacado por tres clones Kyo y otro clon, pero desconocemos de quien se trata—contesto tranquilo —. Aún no sabemos que fue de él.

— ¡Pues empiecen a buscar, él es de gran importancia si quieren ganar esta pelea!

— ¡Ya estamos en eso!—alzo la voz—. Mandaremos a dos agentes especiales en su búsqueda, mientras tú y tu equipo quiero que viajen a Francia y localicen a Elisabeth Blanctorche.

— ¿Acaso corre peligro?—le pregunte intentando tranquilizar me.

—No, pero si queremos igualar el marcador, ella nos será de mucha ayuda y descuida, ya pague su vuelo, los quiero en el aeropuerto a las 3 en punto—dijo esto último antes de cortar la llamada.

Guarde mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, evitando cualquier cosa que me dijera la hora, estaba demasiado alterado y sinceramente no tenia el humor de ver que tan tarde se nos haría para llegar al vuelo.

Decidí subir a mi cuarto para empacar lo necesario, ropa, zapatos, etc.. Alguien irrumpió en mi cuarto dando unos ligeros golpes en la puerta, se trataba de Kula, que tenia una mirada decaída y un rostro de preocupación. Trate de no verme igual, suponiendo lo que querría en mi cuarto.

—¿Que sucede? —le pregunte algo serio.

—Estoy preocupada... Por Brent, supongo que Heidern te dijo algo acerca de el, por como hablabas, pareciera que eran malas noticias—contesto algo entrecortada. Me acerque a ella para ver de cerca su mirada, esta estaba intentando retener las lágrimas, y unos pequeños sollozos se escuchaban ligeramente salir de Kula. No sabia que hacer en esos casos, verla triste era algo casi imposible para ella, o al menos era así antes de recibir aquella nota, una nota que gritaba una y otra vez "Soy yo, su pasado, ese que odian con todo su ser. Eh vuelto para atormentarlos y quitarle lo mas preciado que tienen".

Llego un momento en donde Kula no podía aguantarlo mas y se hecho a llorar, se cubrió la cara con sus manos y pude ver que tenia sus guantes puestos, la rabia invadió mi mente, al recordar las cosas atroces que le hicieron antes de terminar con nosotros. No podía seguir viéndola llorar y hice algo por instinto.

—¿K'? —se detuvo por un momento, al ver que la tenia en mis brazos.

—No quiero que vuelvas a llorar...—pegue su cabeza en mi pecho y la abrace por completo, ella solo se detuvo y alzo la mirada, viéndome, por suerte para mi yo tenia las gafas puestas y no podía ver mis ojos, pero yo vi los de ella, hinchados por llorar, aun le caía algunas lágrimas así que coloque mi mano izquierda en su mejilla, con el pulgar recogí las lágrimas que resbalaban de su mejilla.

—Esta bien —se soltó del abrazo delicadamente, tallandose los ojos con las mangas de su blusa—, ya me siento un poco mejor, gracias K'—Alzo la mirada y me dedico una sonrisa.

Le sonreí y seguí empacando mas cosas, ella solo se quedo observando.

—¿Para que estas empacando?

—Para ir a Francia, deberías hacer lo mismo.

De un momento a otro ella empezó a saltar de la emoción y se fue corriendo de mi cuarto. Solté una pequeña risa y tome mi maleta para bajar a la sala.

Deje la maleta en el sofá y fui a la cocina buscando algo para beber, abrí el refrigerador y tome una lata de cerveza, era lo mejor que me podría mantener calmado. Cuando abrí la lata escuche a mi hermana que estaba en la entrada de la cocina:—¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no quiero que tomes aquí en casa?. Gire lentamente la cabeza para ver que mi hermana estaba de brazos cruzados, su cara mostraba una mueca de disgusto, acompañado de un ceño fruncido.

—Solo es una...—Le respondí algo asustado por la sorpresa que me dio—, además ¿Para que las compraste? Hay como 12 en el refrigerador—le cuestione curioso.

—Son para mi y Maxima—respondió enojada—, no son para pequeñines—termino con risillas burlonas.

Me quite los lentes solo para poner mis ojos en blanco, solo por escuchar la palabra "pequeñines", eso solo hizo que se molestara mas, sin embargo, a mi me tenia sin cuidado. Tome mi lata y salí de la cocina evitando la mirada asesina de Muchiko para sentarme al lado de mi maleta, Muchiko me siguió y viendo la maleta, me pregunto confundida:—¿Para que quieres esa maleta?—, a lo que le respondí:—Heidern me dijo que debemos de ir a Francia, por Elisabeth Blanctorche—, dándole un sorbo a la cerveza.

—¿Cuando tenemos que ir a Francia?—Volvió a preguntar Muchiko.

—Hoy mismo, pero descuida, dijo que ya los habían pagado, pero tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a las 3 o sino perderemos el vuelo—Mire mi celular para poder ver la hora—. Faltan... 10 minutos para que den las 3...

La sala tuvo un silencio profundo en ese momento, tal vez y no mirar la hora antes si traería algunos problemas. Pero se rompió al instante por Kula que iba bajando las escaleras con dos maletas—.¿Ya nos vamos? —Pregunto emocionada. Aunque cambio su semblante a uno algo confundido, al ver nuestros rostros congelados—. Ah, Muchiko, K', faltan 9 minutos para que estemos en el aeropuerto...

—¡¿9 minutos?! —Gritamos Muchiko y yo al unisono.

—¡Rápido, K' lleva a Kula y las maletas de ambos al auto, yo guardare algunas cosas para mi y Max en las maletas! Por cierto ¿Donde esta?

—Dijo que saldría por un helado. Mientras ustedes estaban en la cocina me dijo que no tardaría mucho —Respondió Kula casi al instante—.¡¿Que estas haciendo K'?! —, como no teníamos tiempo que perder la cargue con un brazo y tome mi maleta con el otro, ella no soltó su equipaje en ningún momento así que fue mas rápido que dejara todo en el auto.

—¡K suelta me! —Gritaba Kula mientras salíamos al auto, aunque no entendía el porque tenia la cara colorada.

Al salir de casa baje a Kula delicadamente. Al ponerse de pie vi como una de sus manos estaba siendo cubierta por hielo, alce una ceja preguntándome porque haría eso. Y de un momento a otro estaba en el suelo con un dolor insoportable en la mejilla derecha, mientras volaban cientos de cristales pequeños, los mismos que formaban la cubierta de hielo de la mano de Kula. Me sentía confundido y furioso, pero no podía reprocharle a Kula debido a la escasez de tiempo, mire mi celular y vi que faltaban 5 minutos para que saliera el vuelo.

—Ey chicos ¿Porque están afuera estas maletas? —Llego Máxima con un cono de helado en la mano.

—¡No hay tiempo para preguntas! —Exclame—. Muchiko esta empacando por ti, tu sube al auto y en cuanto entre Muchiko al auto vas al aeropuerto, tenemos que ir a Francia.

Máxima arqueo una ceja confundido, pero hizo caso y entro al auto y lo encendió, Kula entro al auto mientras yo guardaba las maletas.

—Oye viejo ¿Para que vamos a Francia?

—Para besarnos bajo la torre Eiffel...—le dije con sarcasmo, mientras cerraba la cajuela—Heidern dijo que fuéramos por Blanctorche, y sabes que me caga que me digas "viejo".

Máxima soltó una pequeña risa por mi comentario, pero cambio sus semblante a una mas seria por la orden de Heidern.

—¿Acaso corre peligro?

—No, pero sera mejor que vallamos para hacerla nuestra aliada e igualar el marcador.

—Entiendo...

Después de eso hubo un absoluto silencio, por suerte no duro mucho, debido a que Muchiko llego con dos grandes maletas.

—Vámonos —con dificultad para respirar guardo las dos ultimas maletas, después se subió al auto y fuimos a toda velocidad al aeropuerto.

* * *

En alguna parte del desierto, Texas:

—Así que, comandante ¿Dónde se encuentra Brent ahora?

—No lo sabemos con certeza—respondió—. La única información que tenemos es que se encontraba con su familia en una carretera que llegaba a Southtown antes de que fueran atacados, solo sus padres fueron asesinados, tanto su hermano menor Sam como él están desaparecidos, al igual que los atacantes.

— ¿Clones de Kyo Kusanagui?—pregunto Bloo recargado en la pared mas cercana cruzado de brazos.

—Afirmativo, eran tres, pero también apareció otro más, solamente que este no era igual a los otros...—empezó a buscar en una de las computadoras información sobre el ultimo clon.

Solo observaba como tecleaba en la computadora buscando algo sobre el clon desconocido, hasta que se encontró una foto tomada vía satélite de un torneo, hace 13 años, en el 2001.

—Así que era el...—susurre—. Se supone que él estaba desaparecido, junto con la luchadora mexicana ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Ángel, se llama Ángel—respondió Bloo con seriedad —. Nosotros estamos muy conscientes de que nunca desaparecieron, se escondieron en un viejo laboratorio de NESTS y empezaron a crear su ejército de clones, no solo de Kyo...—dijo mirando su mano derecha, en la que tenia puesto un guante azul.

Yo hice lo mismo mirando mi mano izquierda, al igual que Bloo, yo también tenía un guante, solo que este era gris claro. Recuerdos inundaban mi mente el ver ese guante del que no podía escapar.

Sabía que no era el momento para recordar el pasado, sin embargo siempre me pasaba cada que miraba detalladamente mi guante.

— ¡Ey chicos!, ¿Porque las caras largas?—interrumpió el coronel Jones—. Comandante. ¿Qué otra información tiene para localizar a ese chico?

—Realmente no mucha—respondió—, pero Nao posiblemente logre percibirlo—Dijo esto último mirándome, el coronel Jones hizo lo mismo.

—Entonces será mejor que vayamos al lugar de los hechos.

—Entendido—dije al unísono con Bloo, seguido de un saludo militar.

Después salimos junto con Ralf de la base en una jeep hacia Southtown.

* * *

Southtown, lugar de los hechos:

Al llegar al gran cráter, yo me percataba de cada cosa que nos pudiera dar con el paradero de Brent, a menos de que haya muerto. Bloo solo caminaba alrededor del cráter esperando algo mientras que Ralf sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros.

— ¿Quieres uno? —dijo acercándose a mí.

—Claro—le respondí mientras tomaba uno. Al momento me ofreció un encendedor, pero se lo negué, luego él se alejó.

Yo seguí con mi trabajo de buscar a la quinceava luz. Mientras caminaba en círculos por aquel gran cráter coloque el cigarrillo entre mis labios, levante el dedo índice de mi mano izquierda y de él, salió una pequeña flama, gris claro, como el color del guante; acerque la flama a la punta del cigarro para poder darle un jalón, este encendió enseguida y aleje mi mano de él, quite el cigarro de mi boca manteniendo el humo del tabaco en mi garganta, lo deje así por un tiempo, hasta que, con un pequeño soplo, todo el huno salió de mi boca, yendo a dirección del viento. Por un momento observe el cielo que estaba despejado, claramente se podía ver el sol.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunto Ralf impaciente.

—Tranquilo, ya voy a empezar—le respondí— ¿Listo Bloo? —gire a ver a mi compañero, ya era hora de empezar la búsqueda.

—Listo—levanto el pulgar de su mano derecha en señal de aprobación, acto seguido, cerro su puño dejando cubrirse con un fuego azul, se puso en posición y espero.

Deje caer el cigarro de entre mis dedos para que cayera al suelo, cerré mi puño y deje que la energía fluyera en dirección al puño. El mismo fuego gris invadió mi puño entero, pero sabiendo que no era suficiente, use mucha más energía para que esta fuera al puño, haciendo que el fuego creciera mucho más, pero sin dejar de seguir cubriendo mi puño.

Llegue a tal punto de empezar a sentir cansancio, pero sabía que si queríamos encontrarlo, tenía que expulsar más poder, así que seguí incrementando la llama.

— ¡No te esfuerces demasiado! —Escuche gritar a Ralf mientras se alejaba del cráter—. ¡Con esa cantidad de poder basta Nao, no es necesario que uses demasiado poder!

Y tenía razón, ya estaba al borde del límite, pero para semejante tamaño necesitaba mucho poder si queríamos localizarlo.

Le di la señal para que comenzáramos, el solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a correr por toda la circunferencia del cráter. Corría y corría a incrementando cada vez su velocidad, no tardó mucho en que se desvaneciera dejando una pequeña silueta sombría; ya estábamos empezando.

Mire a mí alrededor observando como del borde del cráter salía un muro de fuego azul que crecía más y más con el paso de cada segundo. Espere un momento en el que el muro alcanzara los 2 metros para empezar, algo que no tardo mucho.

—¡Esta listo!—escuche gritar a Bloo por el otro lado del muro—. ¡Es tu turno!.

Inhale profundo, manteniendo la calma y concentrandome, solté todo el aire de un tirón para después recargarme en una rodilla y golpear el suelo con mi puño en llamas, hubo una gran explosión, sin embargo, no hubo algún cambio en el terreno. Cuando golpee al suelo fue para cubrir todo el cráter en llamas, y había resultado.

El poder era demasiado, por eso el muro de fuego azul, para mantenerlo a raya, aunque se notaba una dificultad para mantenerlo en el cráter. Sin embargo, pudo cumplir su objetivo y el fuego ceso de traspasar.

Ahora me tocaba cumplir con mi parte. Con el cráter aun bañado en llamas grises, empecé a caminar sin alguna molestia o dolor, seguí buscando alguna señal que me diera con aquel chico.

Algo extraño capto mi atención, en un punto del cráter las llamas eran mucho mas puras, es decir, eran mas luz que fuego, no era una luz cegadora, aunque se acercaba, supuse que era algún efecto de la luz de Brent. Me puse en guardia e hice el movimiento de K', _"_ _The_ _Trigger"_ seguido de mi _"_ _Double_ _Shoot_ _"._ Al patear el fuego, salieron a gran velocidad dos proyectiles de llamas grises en dirección a las llamas afectadas por la luz. Al impactar unas con otras, los proyectiles se fusionaron con las puras, creando proyectiles de fuego puro, el cual perforo parte del muro de llamas azules para seguir una dirección, supuse que era una especie de radar, así que salí del cráter y gire a donde se encontraban Bloo y Ralf.

— ¡Seguiré los disparos!—le grite a ambos, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la jeep, yo empecé a correr intentando perseguir a los proyectiles que empezaban a aumentar de velocidad.

"¿Seguirá vivo Brent?" pensé, mientras corría cada vez mas rápido. Los disparos seguían una linea recta, lo cual era extraño, sin embargo seguí corriendo, no pude ver si Ralf y Bloo me seguían el paso.

—¡Estamos detrás de ti Nao!—logre escuchar a Bloo, gire un momento la cabeza para corroborar que estaban detrás de mi. Para mi sorpresa Bloo estaba al lado mio corriendo.

—¡¿Y el coronel Jones?!—le grite soltando una pequeña risa. En ese momento escuche el claxon de un auto, supuse que era la jeep de Ralf. "Bien, sigamos con la búsqueda" dije para mí mismo y seguí corriendo.

Ya comenzaba a ponerse tedioso seguir los proyectiles ya que teníamos mucho siguiéndolos, 1kilometro exactamente, hasta que Bloo me grito: — ¡Ey Nao! ¡Sigámoslos en el auto, están perdiendo velocidad! —asentí con la cabeza y empecé a reducir la velocidad, a correr más lento, ya estaba a la par con Bloo. Nos empezamos a acercar a la jeep de Ralf, estando nosotros enfrente del mismo.

— ¡Háganse a un lado niños! —grito Ralf. Cuando el peliazul, en un instante, hizo un mortal hacia atrás colocando sus manos en el capo de la jeep, y flexionándolos, se dio un impulso dando un gran salto, agregándole un giro de 360° cayendo justamente en los asientos traseros.

—Listo—dijo acomodándose en los asientos, mostrando su sonrisa de engreído.

"Ese chico, queriendo lucirse siempre" pensé soltando una pequeña risa, luego hice lo mismo, para caer en el asiento de enfrente, al lado de Ralf.

—Sigamos—dije después de acomodarme en el asiento, sin detenernos en perseguir a los proyectiles, que perdían velocidad cada vez más. De la nada, los proyectiles dieron un giro en curva hacia la derecha y seguimos su camino, a lo lejos se podía notar una esfera blanca, brillante. "Por fin dimos con el" pensé, mientras observaba como los proyectiles impactaban con la esfera, sin causarle algún daño, al menos no para romperla.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Bloo confundido, cada vez estábamos más cercas de esa esfera y no sabíamos con certeza si se trataba de Brent.

—No lo sé—respondí—, sin embargo, el fuego puro nos llevó hasta acá, así que debe de ser Brent.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto Ralf. Recuerdo que él no conoce nuestras habilidades aun, al menos no del todo.

—Cierto, aun no sabes que habilidades tenemos—comente tranquilo. Ralf solo se dedicó a guardar silencio y escuchar todo—. Veras, como ya sabes, somos clones y ambos somos pirokineticos, ahora, lo que nos hace peculiares, es que nuestros poderes están cruzados—me detuve un momento, porque creí notar como los ojos de Ralf empezaban a brillar ligeramente, quizás por la emoción.

— ¿A qué te refieres con cruzados? —pregunto confundido, o curioso por saber más, quizás ambas.

—Se refiere a que tenemos dos tipos de kinesis, eso provoco que ambas se combinaran y, como se nos dio las llamas Kusanagui, fueron las que predominaron, por eso creamos fuego—le respondió Bloo que estaba a sus espaldas—. Yo, fui otorgado con las llamas Kusanagui, como anteriormente dije y, hydrokinesis.

— ¿De quién? —volvió a preguntar Ralf.

—No lo sabemos con certeza—respondió serio—. Pero eso provoco que mis llamas en vez de ser carmesí, sean de color azul.

— ¿Y porque las tuyas son grises Nao? —pregunto nuevamente.

—Las mías son grises porque…—me detuve un momento solo para dejarlo con la duda, pero sabia que no era el momento, así que seguí:—. Bueno, como dijo Bloo, ambos tenemos llamas Kusanagui que son carmesí. Sin embargo, también se me fue otorgado la ictiokinesis, y al igual que Bloo, mis llamas cambiaron de color.

—Al gris claro—agrego Ralf. Ya habiamos llegado asi que Ralf y Bloo bajaron.

—Exactamente—respondi mientras bajaba tambien.—. Pero ¿No quieres saber de quien extrajeron el ADN para optener ictiokinesis?

—Como tu dijiste, este no es el momento para eso—respondió tranquilo—. Ya me explicaras todo en el cuartel—coloco su mano en mi hombro y me miro seriamente, yo solo asenti con la cabeza—. Y bien ¿Sabes exactamente que es esto Nao?—volvio a cuestionar.

Mire de reojo a la bola de luz, acercándome lo más cuidadoso posible, colocándole mi mano en ella. Lo siguiente que vi fue el suelo y una ligera quemadura en mi mano.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —corrió Bloo a levantarme.

—Si—respondí—. Esto es un campo de fuerza—agregue adolorido por la mano.

—Así parece—comento Ralf— ¿Cómo piensas romperlo? —agrego confuso.

—Ya está rota, mira—le señale una gran grieta que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros—Basta con un golpe para romperla por completo.

—Y tú le darás el golpe de gracia…

—Exacto.

— ¡Espera un momento! —Exclamo Bloo—. Tu solo no podrás… ¡solo mira tu mano derecha! —señalo mi mano derecha que se encontraba herida, consecuencia de la esfera de luz.

—En ese caso ¿Quieres ayudarme?

—Ya conoces la respuesta—esbozo una pequeña sonrisa seguida de su pulgar arriba.

Ambos retrocedimos de la esfera de luz, exactamente 5 metros, nos colocamos en posición de ataque y, re direccionando gran parte de nuestro poder a nuestros guantes, estos encendieron en llamas.

Espalda contra espalda, así estábamos él y yo mientras aumentábamos a cada momento el poder de las flamas, hasta que logramos acumular demasiado poder.

—" _Heat_ _…_

— _Drive…"_

Sincronizados, nos desvanecimos de la vista de Ralf, fue casi en un instante, cuando ya estábamos golpeando la esfera blanca con nuestros puños en llamas. Pareciera ver que se combinaban las llamas mientras cubrían gran parte de la esfera, al mismo tiempo éramos empujados con gran fuerza del mismo rodamos unos cuantos metros, sentía como el dolor inundaba mi brazo por completo. Gire al otro lado para ver a Bloo, que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, intente llamarle, pero al parecer se encontraba inconsciente, volví a girar la mirada a donde Ralf, que se acercaba corriendo.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Se encuentran bien?

—Estoy bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Bloo—respondí levantando la espalda, quedando sentado enfrente de Ralf. El cual al escucharme decir que no se encontraba bien fue a su ayuda.

— ¡¿Qué le sucede?!

—Tranquilo, solo esta inconsciente—comente serio—. La esfera… ¿Funciono? —mire de lejos a la esfera que empezaba a librarse de la cubierta de llamas. Por un momento maldije por debajo, hasta que la expresión de Ralf me obligo a mirar de nuevo, la esfera empezaba a agrietarse por todos lados.

—Funciono…—logre escuchar susurrar a Ralf. De la nada, el viento cambio de dirección, causando que la esfera se desvaneciera parte por parte, como si fueran pétalos, viajando a dirección del viento lejos de ahí. Un bulto negro empezó a salir de la esfera, cayendo lentamente al suelo, Ralf corrió inmediatamente para corroborar que se trataba de Brent. Yo intente levantarme para ir a donde Ralf, fue lento pero logre levantarme, aun me molestaba mucho el dolor de las heridas del brazo izquierdo, pero sin importarme empecé a caminar lentamente.

— ¿Dimos con él, Ralf? —le pregunte mientras me acercaba más a él.

—No, pero…—se detuvo un momento—. Creo que ya sabemos el paradero de su hermano Sam.

* * *

Desperté demasiado agitado, mis latidos acelerados eran prueba de ello. Pasándome la mano por el rostro, note que estaba sudando demasiado.

"Donde estoy" pensé al ver todo a mi alrededor, no había absolutamente nada, todo era un blanco infinito, lo cual me preocupo.

— ¿Cómo llegue a este lugar? —susurre para mí mismo, intentando recordar algo. Hasta que vagamente llegaban uno tras otro, cuando nos perseguían unos sujetos idénticos, aquel fenómeno que asesino a mis padres… Cuando el mismo tipo me ataco, Sam…

En un solo segundo me levante y empecé a correr gritando su nombre, el eco resonaba por todos lados.

Ya habían pasado dos horas, o eso creía yo, ya que no funcionaba mi celular; ya estaba cansado, sentía que iba a desmayarme, hasta que a lo lejos pude observar que había alguien sentado.

— ¡Ey! ¡¿Me oyes?! —grite con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que me lograra escuchar.

Aquella silueta logro escucharme, lo que provoco que se levantara, estaba de espaldas, lo único que pude notar era que vestía completamente de negro, no sabía si era hombre o mujer. Volví a gritar mientras más me acercaba, para que lograra voltear esa persona. Cuando finalmente volteo, logre ver que se trataba de un hombre, a pesar de que llevara una diadema puesta en su cabello; a juzgar por su apariencia se veía joven, posiblemente unos cuantos años más que yo; cuando estuve más cerca de él, note que su tés era blanca, aunque su rostro estaba cubierto de pecas, sus ojos eran azules y me miraba completamente confundido.

—Qué bueno que al fin encuentro a alguien—comente más tranquilo, intentando recuperar el aliento—Dime amigo ¿En dónde rayos estamos?

El solo me vio de reojo, aunque para mí su rostro me decía que estaba sorprendido, como si fuera la primera persona que ve desde hace mucho.

—Estas en la nada—respondió serio, pero luego cambio su semblante a una más relajada, suponiendo que yo no sabía nada.

— ¿La nada? —cuestione confuso, por un momento creí que me jugaba una broma—Explícate.

—Tenía planeado explicarte chico, no te desesperes—comento mucho más relajado, parecía que le agradaba mi compañía—Primero déjame presentarme… Mi nombre es Ash Crimson, mucho gusto—se presentó con una sonrisa.


End file.
